The invention relates to a dental handpiece comprising an end grip member to which can be connected selectively different neck members that carry head members to hold tools, whereby at least one coolant line extends through the end grip member.
It is well known to design such handpieces in a manner such that an end grip member can be connected to different neck members. In so doing, however, it is always provided that the coolant lines, which extend through the end grip member and terminate at an interface between end grip member and neck member, are continued in the neck member (cf. AT-A-359 632, AT-A-370 979).